


Georgia on my Mind

by jfridley



Series: MPU (Motion Practice Universe) Ficlets [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, motion practice universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written based on the idea that Bruce would have a first love that shows up from time to time to check on her friend. There is a reference to Hubble which is a character that Robert Redford played in The Way We Were or there was a Sex in the City episode based on that character-if you don't know what I am talking about well then I just aged myself! As always don't own these characters (Except Georgia) just playing with these characters. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Georgia on my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written based on the idea that Bruce would have a first love that shows up from time to time to check on her friend. There is a reference to Hubble which is a character that Robert Redford played in The Way We Were or there was a Sex in the City episode based on that character-if you don't know what I am talking about well then I just aged myself! As always don't own these characters (Except Georgia) just playing with these characters. Enjoy!

Everyone has a first love and Georgia is Bruce’s. They were both troubled kids with similar life experiences that no one else would understand. Everything was great until Bruce was placed with his aunt and Georgia ran off. But she makes sure to check in either by phone or in person with Bruce every couple of years. Phone calls are easy; it’s when she shows suddenly and shakes up Bruce’s world order AGAIN. Popping in different places in his life and ultimately helping him somehow. This was one of those times.

 

* * *

 

Bruce answered his phone with a smile when he recognized her number.

“Hello Stranger” he said.

“I was wondering something. Do you have some news you forgot to tell me? A big life changing event or two?” she asked.

“WELLLL” Bruce drawled sheepishly.

“Oh my god it’s true!” she screamed making him hold the phone away from his ear. “AND I had to hear it from Jen!”

“Wait Jen who? My cousin Jennifer? Since when do you talk to her?” he asked bewildered.

“Since we were both getting a mani/pedi and it was either talk or die of boredom.” She answered.

* * *

 

His Classroom:

Bruce was so preoccupied reading one of his student’s papers that he didn’t notice her until she was standing in front of him. The initial shock of seeing her gave way to fond amusement.

“Hello Hubble” she said with a smile.

“Georgia” he nodded to her coat “you’d better be wearing clothes under that trench”

She smirked and goes to unclasped the belt on her coat. He waited with a little trepidation at what was about to unfold. With Georgia he never knew what to expect. Lucky for him she flung her coat open to reveal she was indeed wearing clothes. His sigh of relief sent her into hysterics.

“Oh Bruce I’ve grown past that!” she admonished.

“Thank God” he deadpanned finally getting up and hugging her.

Of course just as he was kissing her on the cheek Tony and Miles come in arguing about something. They freeze when Tony says “and there’s your dad kissing some women.”

Both Georgia and Bruce looked embarrassed. Bruce untangled himself with a chuckle.

“Georgie this is my husband Tony Stark and our son Miles Morales” He introduced.

“Tony, Miles this is Georgia. She and I umm (looking at her) dated when we were kids” he finished.

Georgia smiled at Bruce then she walked to the boy and shook his hand “it’s nice to meet you Miles” she said then turning to Tony she stuck out her hand “It’s a pleasure Tony”.

Tony looked at her hand then at her face. He reached out and shook her hand “Likewise”

 

Coffee shop:

Tony knew he shouldn’t have agreed to coffee with her. He had no reason to be jealous he got the guy after all- but he thought it was odd that they were still friends. He had never stayed friends with exes-people just don’t do that. But for Bruce he agreed. After a lull he had asked her about her and Bruce’s relationship.

“We were kids Tony. Bruce was the only person who kept me sane through those years. But I was messed up (sighing) probably worse than Bruce. Let’s just say I had a long list of bad qualities and I was dragging him down with me. Bruce’s social worker came to me and told me to leave him alone. Bruce is so smart and if I loved him like I said I did I needed to give him a chance to find that out for himself. He couldn’t do that with me effecting his judgement. He was about to go live with his aunt and I figured the only way he would get over me was if I wasn’t there.”

“So you just left?” He asked.

With a sad smile she nodded “yep I left a note and caught the midnight train.”

 

Their Bedroom:

Sweating and panting Bruce laughed as he untangled the sheets around them and kissed Tony.

“I should have introduced you to her sooner. I think I might like jealous Tony.”

Tony laughed and rolled them switching positions than just stared at him.

“What?” Bruce asked with a chuckle.

“Not to be a mood killer but she told me how she left today” Tony said.

Bruce smiled thinking for a minute trying to catch his breath.

“Tony-I would have followed her to the ends of the earth. If she had said Bruce come with me- run away with me, something [chuckle} anything- I would have thrown it all away for her. It seems crazy now I know it wouldn’t have lasted but I didn’t care then. My life would have been different- I would have been different.”

Tony looked at Bruce and kissed him.

“Thank god for unanswered prayers” he said with a smile.

The House:

“Tony Stark if you hurt him I swear to you they will never find your body” she said.

He looked up about to ask her if she was actually threatening him in his own kitchen when his eyes found hers. The words died in his throat. She meant every word by the look in her.

He swallowed and asked “is that a threat or a promise?”

Her smile was slow and slightly evil “A promise”.

He blinked at her “I understand” then he added “have you ever thought about being a lawyer?”

Her infectious laugh made him laugh “not with my record darling” she added.

That’s when Bruce walked in and froze.

“The two of you laughing is bad what’s going on” he asked.

“Nothing” they said in unison then cracked up.

Bruce just shook his head with a fond smile “I should never have introduced you two –such a bad idea.”

“Probably” Georgia agreed.

 

Their Parties:

Georgia was trying to make polite conversation with Bruce’s friends. Some she remembered from the last time she was here but most were new to her. Dot Barnes was front of her hands on her hips asking her a million questions at once.

‘Did you used to be Uncle Bruce’s girlfriend? Why are you here? You’re not going to make Uncle Tony or Uncle Bruce sad? Are you staying long?”

Georgia blinked then took a breath and smiled. “Umm Yes I used to be Uncle Bruce’s girlfriend but we are still friends. I HOPE I don’t make Uncle Tony or Uncle Bruce sad but you would have to ask them that. AND no I am not staying long. Any more questions?”

Dot looked her up and down “I like your dress” she finally said.

She smiled “Thank you”.

The little girl nodded then ran off toward where her fathers and Tony were standing.

“Sorry about that” Bruce apologized coming up behind her handing her another glass of wine.

“It’s ok she’s just protecting Uncle Bruce and I am a huge fan of protecting Uncle Bruce” she said smiling at his blush.

 

His Office:

She was sitting at his desk watching Bruce pace. He kept threading his fingers through his already wild hair.

“Bruce it’s ok to get angry”

“Don’t” he snapped.

“No” she shot back “you are allowed to get angry. It’s ok!”

“No it’s not” he growled

“You can’t bottle up these emotions. You will end up giving yourself a heart attack!” she said.

“There’s no excuse for losing my temper” he said.

“Why” she asked knowing she was poking the bear.

“Because then I am HIM” he exploded.

She just blinked at him. “I know that is your worst fear honey. But just because you yell doesn’t make you him. Do you hurt your child? Do you in any way abuse your family-Anyone that you love? No you don’t. You are a great father, a great husband and a great friend. Everyone gets angry Bruce, especially newly married with a new teenager in your house. Everyone loses their temper it doesn’t make you him-it makes you human.”

She walked around and hugged him kissing his head. “Answer your husband call Bruce”.

“What?” he asked confused when his phone rang.

“How do you do that?” he asked

“Trade secret my dear” she said as she walked out the door.

“Hi Tony” he said as he answered the phone.

* * *

 

She leaned up to brushed his hair aside.

“Your guy is lovely Hubble” she said kissing his cheek and got in her car.

Bruce waved as she drove away turned and saw Tony was waiting on the porch.

“You didn’t say goodbye?” he asked.

“We never do” Bruce answered with a shrug grabbing Tony’s hand and pulling him in the house.

 

 


End file.
